


Valentine's Day, 1956

by LoboWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50s au, 50s era, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboWrites/pseuds/LoboWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean finally tells him.<br/>Cas is clueless.<br/>Sam is snarky af.<br/>Charlie knows.<br/>And theres an excess of cute.</p><p>Loosely set in the 50s, because yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day, 1956

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just want to say that I worked for four days, and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I dedicate this to Mariah, Emily, Ally, Bree, and my Spirit Animal, Spencer. I love you guys, and I hope your Valentine's Day was great!
> 
> P.s. I say loosely based on the 50s era because i didn't do a lot of research, but just enough.  
> Also, I was largely inspired The Outsiders in terms of greaser slang and terminology. If you haven't read the book, you should.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♡

Castiel woke up and stared glumly at his calendar by his window. The sun shone through and felt warm on his face. He sat up and wiped at the sandman's work on his innocent blue eyes.

"Valentine's Day." He sighed. He stood up finally, and walked to his closet. He picked up his semi-rimless glasses from his dresser along the way. He rummaged through his clothes. He opted for a white button down and a blue sweater vest, over beige khakis.

His fingers ghosted over his heart print bow tie. He hesitated a minute.

"Do I really need another reason for bullies to pick on me?" He said to himself.

"Cas! Pancakes!" He heard Chuck call out from downstairs. Chuck wasn't his real father. But he stepped up to the plate and played a good game for him and his brothers when his real father left his mother when he was nine years old.

"Coming!" Castiel shouted back. He let the bow stay on the tie rack as he turned to search for his sneakers under his bed. As he tied his shoelaces, he stared again at the bow tie.

"Well, why the hell did I buy it in the first place?" He grabbed it off the tie rack and affixed it to his neck. A slightly off bow, but whatever he was running late. He ran down stairs and grabbed his books from a chair at the bottom and walked into the breakfast nook.

"Well don't you look pretty." Gabriel teased. "Gabe." Chuck gave Gabriel a stern look, which drew out a feigned look of innocence from the young man which fooled no one.

Chuck turned to Castiel.

"You do look handsome, son."

Castiel felt himself cringe. He still wasn't used to Chuck calling him son, but he was too nice to hurt his surrogate's feelings.

"Thanks," he replied, remembering his manners.

He grabbed a plate and served himself pancakes. Finally, thanking Chuck, he walked out the door, grabbed his bicycle, and booked it to Lawrence High.

He was going to be so late.

\--

The clock's alarm was silenced on the first ring as Dean jumped out of bed. He was in his underwear. He smirked at his calendar on the wall. A heart in red ink outlined the 14 in February.

"Today's the day." He hummed.

He popped an Elvis record on his record player, and shook his hips towards his closet. He picked out his darkest, nicest fitting blue jeans, his cleanest black t-shirt, and his dad's brown leather jacket. Someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Dean, Uncle Bobby made eggs and bacon. He says if you don't get your ass out here, you ain't getting bacon." Sam spoke loudly so Dean could hear him through the door.  
"Which is fine by me cause what you don't get, I get." He added. Dean swore he could hear the subtle smirk on his little brother's face.

"Alright fine," Dean replied, combing back the sides of his hair in the mirror with pomade. He made sure his pompadour looked tuff before picking up a pencil and a small blank envelope. He stuck the pencil behind his ear, and the envelope in the inside pocket of his jacket as he walked out the door.

His room faced the kitchen entryway. Inside at the kitchen table, his brother was pouring himself glass of orange juice. Uncle Bobby was serving two plates of eggs and Bacon. A twinge of guilt tugged at Dean's gut.

"You're not eating, Bobby?" He asked. (He was so close to his uncle, that the "uncle" label felt unnecessary). Since They didn't have a lot of money, often Bobby went without breakfast when they ran low on groceries, in favor of making sure Sam and Dean get a healthy meal.

"Don't worry about me, boy," Bobby answered affectionately. He gestured to his coffee mug behind. "That'll get me through to lunch at the shop." He added.

Dean wasn't too convinced, but didn't argue with the man.

He ate his breakfast, and ran out the door with his brother. After dropping of Sam at the Jr. High, he booked it to Lawrence High. (Even though he was actually early, He had to do something before school started).

\--

"Hello, I'm Castiel."

Dean day dreamed in Homeroom and remembered back to Freshman year when Cas introduced himself. He was almost taken aback.

"What, no snide 'Grease' remark and avoiding eye contact?" Dean asked.  
"I don't care much for labels." Cas rolled his eyes, "And you have nice eyes."

Dean blushed, but turned away so this blue-eyed boy before him wouldn't notice.

"Uh thanks, you too." He resolved. Cas nodded and smiled as he took his seat next to Dean in third period Biology.

"DEAN! Get back to reading!" His homeroom teacher reprimanded.

Dean snapped back to the present, a smile lingered on his face as he replied, "Yes, Miss Mills."

\--

Cas was late. Not very late, but late all the same.

Everyone was in their homeroom classrooms, so none of his usual bullies like Crowley and Alistair were in sight, who would surely pick on him, or worse, flush his head in a toilet.

But just in case, he raced to his locker and opened it. He saw a small envelope fall out of it. He picked it up, and looked at it skeptically.

"Some joke or insult, probably." Cas thought to himself. "No time now to find out though."

He stuffed it into his pocket, and grabbed his language arts book so he can work on homework in homeroom.

\--

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Harvelle," Cas apologised as he entered his homeroom class.

"Just take your seat Mister Novak." The dark-blond haired woman behind the desk replied, "You may use the 15 minutes left to catch up on homework, or reading," She added.

Castiel nodded, and took his seat next to Charlie. She grabbed his arm and whispered, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I woke up late," he replied, and brushing off Charlie's hand. She relaxed in her seat, and started twirling her fingers in her bright red hair. Cas pulled out his composition notebook, opened his language arts book, and began taking notes from the reading he was supposed to do before first period.

When he finished he, he still had five minutes left in homeroom. He pulled out the envelope from his pocket to examine it.

"What's that?" Charlie whispered.

"It fell out of my locker when I opened it." Cas whispered back.

"What do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened it."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Cas obliged, and opened the envelope. It was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Inside was a note that's been neatly ripped out of a note pad, folded into a heart shape. The outside read "To Castiel, from your secret admirer."  
Cas blushed. Charlie looked on intrigued. Cas opened it up. It was a poem. Cas read it, and immediately folded his arms on his desk and hid his face. He was blushing furiously.

He felt the note pull out of his hand. He tightened his grip on it.

"No don't," he nearly said just above a whisper. Charlie had already taken the note, and Mrs. Harvelle noticed the interaction.

"Miss Bradbury, there may only be three minutes left in homeroom, but you still need to respect the others' time to catch up on work, or silent reading." She gestured to the note in her hand.

"Will you please read to the class whatever was so important as to interrupt the silence." She gave a stern look to both Charlie and Cas. Cas stared blankly in horror. Charlie reluctantly stood up and began to read.

>   
>  Corvettes are red,  
>  Your eyes are so blue  
>  Elvis rocks  
>  And so do you.  
>  \- Meet me after school behind the bleachers.  
>  ~ Your secret admirer  
> 

Giggles erupted from the classroom. Castiel stared in shock, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Charlie looked desperately guilty. Mrs. Harvelle silenced the class.

"What a unique version of a classic Valentine's poem. Thank you for sharing that with the class." She said. The bell rang. The students began collecting their stuff. Over the uproar of papers and books being collected, Mrs. Harvelle spoke again, "Miss Bradbury, Mister Novak, please stay put."

Charlie, who was consoling a now horribly embarrassed, and spaced out Castiel, took her seat and waited with him. When the other classmates left, Castiel finally snapped back into his body. Wishing he could stay spaced out however. Mrs. Harvelle stood up and walked over to them. She leaned on a desk chair in front of them. When they both looked up to her, she gave them a sincere look.  
"I am sorry I had to do that. But you know how it is, I can't show favoritism." She patted Castiel on the back. "I hope what happened here doesn't influence your decision on you 'secret' admirer's request," She added air quotes around secret.

Castiel tilted his head, "Why did you do the hand gestures around secret? Do you know who wrote this? Tell me." His eyes squinted.

Charlie giggled, and exchanged knowing looks with Mrs. Harvelle. "Come on sweetie, gather your books, or both of you will be late to first period." She patted Castiel's shoulder, avoiding the question.

\--

The lunch bell finally rang. So far today was weird as hell, Cas thought. He saw Crowley in the hallway after Gym, and he, the star quarter back, and prom king (and main tormentor) ran away?

In Chemistry, Alistair didn't threaten him to do his work for him. Actually, he even sat away from Castiel today. Meg, the girl Alistair stole the seat in the back from, sat next to Castiel. He didn't complain about this, however. She was a nice lab partner. She did her share of the work. And they even exchanged funny chemistry jokes.

But now Castiel is questioning why everyone is acting this way. Nicer. No one was this nice to him.

He spotted Dean with his packed lunch, sitting alone. He decided to talk about this with him after he payed for his lunch.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel set his tray across from dean. Dean looked up and smiled.

\--

Dean got to school and paused inside. He spotted who he was looking for. Crowley and Alistair. He put on a dark smirk and walked up to them.

"The hell do you want, hood?" Crowley spoke out when spotted Dean walking their way.

"I just wanted to chat," He flashed threatening a grin. (He can be really tough when he wanted to).

"Yeah well we don't want to 'chat' with a square like you." Crowley Responded.  
"Or should we say, queer?" Alistair added, and high fived the stockier jock.

Dean snapped. He was taller than them, so it was easy to grab them both by the collar and slam them against the lockers.

Everyone in the hallway stared.

"Listen to me you low-life, sons of bitches." Dean whispered threateningly into each of their ears, "Today I have something special planned. Something that I won't have you to ruin."

Alsitair tried to push him off. Dean slammed him again, "I'm not finished jockstrap."

"I won't have you two ruin what I have planned," Dean continued, "So you guys better stay the hell away from Castiel, and leave him alone, or I'll get some my pals, see, and we'll do worse than slam you against the lockers."

Dean stepped back, and let the two jocks loose from his grip, "Now beat it."

Crowley and Alistair backed away, and took off. Alistair tripped over himself and fell. Everyone that was once staring at the exchange between Dean and them two, now pointed and laughed the slimmer jock stumbling to get up.

Dean smirked at his work. "One down," he said to himself, "he turned around, his eyes landed on a particular locker by room 104, "One to go."

Dean walked to this locker, and felt butterflies in his stomach as he pulled the little unmarked envelope. He hesitated a bit, before slipping it inside through the vent slits. He walked happily to homeroom.

\--

"Uh Dean," Cas started, "Do you know why everyone is acting so weird today?"

Dean's smile faded as he looked back down to his sandwich.

"Weird how?" He asked.

"Well everyone's being nicer?"

"As they should be, you are nice."

"Yeah but why all of a sudden? And why have Crowley and Alistair stopped picking on me?"

"You want them to pick on you?" Dean asked, in an annoyed raised voice he didn't mean.

"No! No. It's just," Cas sighed and sat down, "It's just that today has been really weird. Also Ifound this in my locker this morning," he handed the love note between two fingers, over to Dean.

Dean stared at the not and struggled not to blush. He took the note and skimmed over it. This is so cheesy, he thought.

"Wow," Dean tried to keep his voice casual, "Sounds like someone has the hots for you."

Cas blushed.

"But who? That's what I want to know."

This time Dean blushed.

"Well uh, I - I don't know, but if you want to find out, I suggest you go.  
And Cas," Dean looked up to meet Castiel's eyes, "Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. This secret admirer of yours has good taste."

Dean reached out for Cas's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Castiel turned even more red at his best friend's words. He realized something. He realized that this young man before him, was the only one that made him truly happy.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled.

Charlie cleared her throat. She had walked up to the table a few seconds ago. Cas and Dean looked up at her. Dean dropped his hand from Castiel's shoulder.

"Er right." Dean cleared his voice.

"What's the matter," Cas asked.

"You and I were supposed to work on Miss Mills' Government project," Charlie reprimanded Cas, "Hi Dean".

"Oh right, sorry guess I forgot in the midst of today's weirdness"

"Hey Charlie."

"Well let's go Cas, Bye Dean" She winked at Dean as she turned to leave. Dean raised his brow.

"Sorry Dean," Cas said before Dean could think much on the wink. Cas picked his food tray up, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah sure!" Dean called out as Cas followed Charlie out of the cafeteria.

\--

"So what did he tell you," Charlie asked, picking some fries from her tray, as she inked in a poster-sized Venn Diagram labeled "Modern Day Democrats vs. Modern Day Republicans."  
They asked Miss Mills to eat and work in her classroom. It helps to be friends with the teacher sometimes.

"Oh nothing much really, just that I should meet up with the S.A. at the bleachers," Cas replied.

"Come on, Cas, I saw you blushing. He had his arm on your shoulder," Chalie poked Castiel's side with the end of her pen, "Talk."

"Ahh okay okay," Cas pushed the pen away and rubbed at his side, "okay."

"You know I tell Dean everything. So I showed him the letter-- what? What's that look?"

"Nothing nothing, go on."

"Alright well I showed him the letter, he said 'someone has the hots for me' and--"

"Oh boy they do- sorry continue."

Cas's glare faded as he started retelling what Dean said again.

"Well, obviously I don't believe that, but then he said to me that anyone would be lucky to have me."

"Is that when he placed his hand on your shoulder?"

"Uh yeah? Why do you ask?"

"No, no reason," Charlie stifled a laugh, "Oh Cas, you're clueless." She sighed.

Cas tilted his head and squinted for a second time today, but he didn't question further. Instead he finished off the essay for the project and ate the last of his own fries. They took their trays back to the cafeteria together.

\--

Cas was nervous waiting for the end of school bell. He felt strange since his conversation with Charlie. He thought about it and he wasn't sure if he would like his secret admirer. He had no clue who it could be, so it could be ANYONE. And he didn't want just anyone, especially anyone at this school.

Everyone here made his life hell, with the exception of a select few friends. But he really thought was, what if his secret admirer wasn't who he liked? He never really thought about it. But today, after everything that happened, he realized something.

He realized the person he liked- no loved, was Dean.

Dean was there for Cas since he transferred to Lawrence High in the winter four years ago. (His step father Chuck moved them to Kansas when his mother died that August. They couldn't take the pain of living in the house with so many memories; they couldn't move on).

So when he made friends with Dean freshman year, he did not know Dean would prove to have his back time and time again. He also did not know how much Dean would make him happy. Truly, and honestly happy.

Dean was there for him when he broke down about losing his mother. Dean was there for him when he lost his older brother in that firey motorcycle accident. Dean was there to celebrate his birthdays. Dean was there to share a joke or two. Dean was there.

Cas realized he was in love with Dean.

And now, as he sat watching the clock tick by, wished and hoped, that when he walked behind the bleachers to meet his secret admirer, that he would see Dean smiling at him. That's all he could wish for.

Just then the bell rang. Castiel's heart raced. He collected his things, and walked out of the classroom. He stuffed his books into his locker. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked out the door towards the football field. He felt weird as he passed other students. They were all whispering, as thet watched him pass by them.

He made it to the bleachers. He saw the back of figure leaning on the steps. The sun was in his eyes so he only saw a silhouette. His heart raced faster.

Cas got closer, the suspense was killing him. Finally, the figure turned around.

"Hello, Cas." Dean Smiled.

Castiel beamed. God, Dean loved it when Cas lit up like that. Dean loved the way Cas's bow tie not was never perfect. How his Dean loved everything about Cas. Before Meeting Cas, he never knew love was real. Before that he had to deal with the loss of his Mother, and an absentee Father. Until he met Cas, Bobby and Sam were the only ones he loved, but they're family. You don't want hold and kiss family. No, the love he felt for Cas was deeper than family love. He knew since then he was in love with Cas.

You could say Dean and Cas saved each other. And that's exactly what happened.

And now, Standing there all Dean wanted to do was kiss him. But he had to know if Cas felt the same way first.

"So uh..." Dean scratched at the back of his neck, "will you be my valentine?"

Cas flushed. He roared with laughter.

"I'm so glad it was you." Cas lunged to hug Dean. They fell over on the grass.

"You are?" Dean laughed.

"Yes you nerd!"

Dean pulled Cas into a deep and passionate kiss.

After what seemed like forever, or maybe just seconds, applause broke out behind them.Cas and Dean abruptly broke apart. It was Charlie, and Sam clapping.

"What the hell guys?" Dean exclaimed.

Cas rolled off Dean and looked off to the side hiding his flushed face.

"We were rooting for you." Charlie and Sam replied.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Oh come on Dean," Sam snarked, "anyone with eyes could see how you felt for him!"

"I didn't," Cas spoke.

"That's because your clueless, sweetie," Charlie replied.

"Okay fine, so what if you guys knew, can we get some privacy here?" Dean barked.

"Oh right," Charlie giggled, "Let's go get a burger, Sam."

And with that, Cas and Dean were alone again.

\--

"But there's one thing I dont get?" Cas asked, sitting across from Dean sharing a chocolate milkshake.

"Mhm?" Dean replied, taking a sip.

"Why were Crowley and Alistair avoiding me?" Cas asked, taking a bite out oh his burger.

"'Cos I threatened their life with my gang," Dean replied, like its no big deal.

Cas glared at him.  
"But Dean, you don't have a gang." He said flatly.

"As far as they know, I do." Dean winked. Cas rolled his eyes and sat content enjoying the last of his evening Valentine's day date with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I messed up the HTML so theres a missing paragraph where Chuck calls cas down for pancakes. I just fixed it. Thank you Emily for pointing this out.


End file.
